Un dia despues de clases
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: El rubio estaba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Craig, mientras este le acariciaba con suavidad los rubios cabellos. Twaig. Dedicado a Nayru Tsugumi.


Hola! Regreso con algo de Twaig :D o algo asi ._. En serio, lei el titulo de este fic y el mismo fic y me di cuenta que parece un capitulo de manga yaoi XDXD En serio, esta paras er doujin XDXD Bueno, dejemonos de fantasias.

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Este fic va dedicado a Nayru Tsugumi ^^ espero te guste y a los que leen tambien :D

* * *

**Un día después de clases**

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, aun así hacia intentos por abrirlos sintiendo su cuerpo doler levemente al igual que el lado derecho de su rostro.

- ¿Tweek?- escucho una suave voz decir su nombre, como un murmullo.

El rubio abrió totalmente sus ojos, hallándose con unos ojos negros, con un hermoso destello plateado en ellos.

- Craig- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio borro esa sonrisa al ver que la expresión de Craig cambiaba a una molesta, algo parecido a reproche. Tweek se pregunto a que se debía eso...

- ¿Por qué demonios te metiste?- pregunto el azabache aun con la misma expresión, mientras quitaba algunos mechones rubios del rostro de Tweek.

El ojiverde iba a levantarse, pero con un pequeño movimiento sintió una gran comodidad y se dio cuenta que aun seguían en el patio trasero de la escuela. Tweek sintió su nuca estar apoyada en algo... las piernas de Craig.

Craig estaba sentado en el frio suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y tenía la cabeza de Tweek en sus piernas, las cuales servían como almohada.

- ¿A qué te ¡ngn! refieres?- pregunto extrañado.

- Esos imbéciles estaban peleando conmigo, no contigo...- la voz de Craig esta vez sonó mas baja, casi como dolorosa.

El rubio agudizo la mirada y recordó todo.

Craig y su pelea con el equipo de futbol, también recordó la expresión de dolor del azabache cuando lo golpearon en el estomago y estaban listos para darle más golpes... hasta que Tweek intervino.

- ¿Y ganamos?- pregunto medio bromista el menor, haciendo que las mejillas de Craig se sonrojaran por la indignación.

- Claro que si, idiota, pero eso es lo de menos- le respondió el más alto, llevando una de sus manos al cabello de Tweek- ¿aun te duele el cuerpo?- esta vez su voz sonó con preocupación, lo cual hizo que el cafeinomano se sonrojara.

- No...- susurro aun sonriendo.

- Ya veo- el azabache iba a hacer un ademan de levantar levemente a Tweek para este poder levantarse, pero miro a Tweek, sorprendido, cuando el rubio se abrazo a las piernas de Craig, como si fuese una almohada.

- ¿Tweek?

- ¡Gah! Es cómodo, solo un rato mas así, por favor- pidió el de ojos verde olivo, poniéndose levemente de costado para poder ver mejor a Craig, quien miraba algo dudoso y nervioso, pero al final volvió a recostar su espalda en la pared, dejando que el rubio se pusiera cómodo.

Un silencio reino entre ambos, algo incomodo, pero Tweek decidió romperlo.

- ¿Estas molesto?- pregunto en un pequeño puchero, lo cual hizo que Craig desviara levemente la vista, avergonzado.

- ¿Como no estarlo? Era mi pelea... pudiste haber resultado aun mas herido de lo que estas ahora- Craig regreso su vista a Tweek, la cual volvió a estar llena de preocupación y el rubio solo suspiro.

- Y si no hubiera llegado de seguro esos tipos te hubieran hecho algo grave ¿que no lo entiendes? me preocupo por ti- el más bajo no hizo ninguno de sus ruidos extraños ni nada por el estilo, solo dejo que las palabras fluyeran sin pensarlo.

Craig abrió levemente los ojos, pero después volvió a verlo molesto.

- En serio que eres idiota, no necesito que te preocupes- le medio grito el azabache, aun en la misma posición.

¿Por qué era así de necio? En parte era su orgullo y por otro es el hecho que ÉL está PREOCUPADO por Tweek, no quiere que nada malo le pase por sus constantes peleas con chicos mayores... sabe que el rubio puede defenderse solo, lo ha demostrado varias veces, pero como pareja no le gusta la idea que Tweek pueda salir herido, sobre todo por su culpa.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver la expresión en el rubio, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

Tweek... estaba molesto.

El rubio puso su mano en el suelo y se incorporo. Haciendo que Craig se sienta una mierda... la había cagado con sus estúpidas palabras.

- Tweek... espera, yo...- no pudo continuar al sentir como sus labios era apresados por los del rubio, quien ponía sus manos a cada lado del la cabeza de Craig, apoyándolas en el muro.

El cuerpo de Craig se tenso, pero al segundo correspondió el beso, llevando su mano a la mejilla del más bajo, lo cual le saco una risita a Tweek.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire...

- No importa lo que digas ¡ngn! siempre me preocupare por ti- le sonrió el ojiverde, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Craig, esta vez en un beso más salvaje mientras empujaba levemente al azabache, haciendo que su espalda resbalara del muro, hasta terminar en el suelo, debajo de Tweek.

El rubio abrazo de la cintura al azabache y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de este. Craig llevo una mano al hombro de Tweek y la otra a sus rubios cabellos, sobándolos con suavidad.

- Lo siento...- murmuro apenado el más alto, desviando la vista.

Tweek se separo para verlo a los ojos, con una radiante sonrisa.

Se estiro un poco y beso la frente de su azabache... solo en ese momento se dio cuenta del ojo morado de Craig...

- ¡GAH! CRAIG, TU OJO- Grito angustiado mientras besaba una y otra vez la zona afectada, haciendo que el rojo en las mejillas de Craig se extendiera hasta las orejas.

- ¡Tweek! Basta, tú estas peor que yo- el azabache puso una mano en la mejilla sana del rubio y lo empujo levemente para que dejara de babearle el ojo.

- ¡Gah! con razón me duele todo- rio levemente.

- Si quieres vamos a la enfermería.

- ...

- ...

- Quizá luego, ahora esto es cómodo- dijo abrazando ms fuerte la cintura de Craig y besándolo, el azabache correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Tweek, abrazándolo.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡ACHUUU!- estornudo el rubio con un termómetro en la boca.

- Tweek idiota- se quejo Craig, quien tenía las mejillas rojas y se sobaba la nariz después de haber estornudado el también- se consiente que te culpo de esto.

- ¡GAH!

-Fin-

* * *

Siento que quedo muy pequeño, Nayru, si quieres que sea un Two-shot avisame, si? ;)

Gracias por leer :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla ams SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
